A la espera de tu adiós
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: —Yo no voy a perdonarte. —Exclamó Kikyou con gélida voz, herida sin piedad. —Sin embargo no debes afligirte, vete tranquilo, libre de tus palabras. No me eres necesario para soportar el tiempo que me quede en este mundo/Semi AU/¿Bashing? InuYasha/Capítulo único


**Título:** A la espera de tu adiós

**Ranking**: K

**Sumary:** —Yo no voy a perdonarte. —Exclamó con gélida voz, herida sin piedad. —Sin embargo no debes afligirte, vete tranquilo y libre de tus palabras. No me eres necesario para soportar el tiempo que me quede en este mundo.  
**Advertencias:** Universo semi-alterno/Posible OoC/¿Bashing a InuYasha?

**Pareja:** InuYashaxKikyou

**Summary:** Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Y yo prometo poner siempre este summary si me adueño del mundo, los pasteles se vuelven gratis por decreto nacional y Kishimoto decide que nos trolleo a todos y Tobi no es Obito en realidad…

**A la espera de tu adiós**

Como cada noche acudía a su llamado, él, quien siempre la seguía sin importarle lo que pasara después. Tan sólo ese sentimiento de querer verla, de saber que estaba bien lo embargaba por completo y jamás le permitía respirar en paz.

La cabaña en la que todos reposaban se vio desprovista de su presencia corpórea, aunque en cierto modo, algo de él se quedaba en ese sitio, a resguardar algo muy importante que aún no llegaba a valorar del todo.

Miró de reojo a la chica del futuro, sin murmurar ni un arrepentimiento pues no deseaba volver a dudar.

Avanzó lento, con la condena resplandeciente en los dos soles que ahora lucían opacos, aunque un brillo especial se escondía detrás de ellos con ahínco. Producto de un momento de decisión, podría decirse, único en su vida…

Cubierto por el manto oscuro, lo observó como si este fuera su cómplice en una más de sus travesías nocturnas. Aunque esta vez no era una salida común como las anteriores.

La mente le dictaba que debía hacer por aquellos instantes, cuando se encontraba sin ningún sentido en sus pensamientos, llevando la emoción en su corazón de que nada de lo que haría tenía sentido.

Todo fue perdido en aquél día de la traición.

Sus demás compañeros dormitaban plácidamente en el interior de la cabaña. Ella dormía adentro, refugiada por su haori rojo, entregado por un pequeño incidente del que no quiso recordar más, o terminaría más perdido que nunca entre la razón y su corazón.

A pesar de tomar una decisión, le tenía tanto miedo a las consecuencias…

Recorriendo lentamente se aproximó a las luces, que lo guiaron hasta su destino: un árbol donde reposaba la hermosa doncella de cabellos azabaches. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre la rama alta del árbol, dejando caer con majestuosidad los lisos mechones ausentes de luz, negros como el cielo, resplandeciendo hasta el punto de emitir brillos azulados.

Sus cuencas marrones se entreabrían al saber con seguridad quien era, el medio-demonio que arruinaba todo, tanto su pasado como el presente prohibido que vivía, e incluso su segunda oportunidad existiendo dentro de algo sin vida como un cuerpo de barro. —Kikyou…—Susurró de manera suave y anhelante, cosa que desagradó a la mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, InuYasha? —Despreció cortante, no tenía ni el humor ni las ganas de hablar de los motivos egoístas del ambarino, quien hacía de todo para explicarle que él la protegería. No había nada que comunicar, ni siquiera había requerido su presencia de ningún modo. —Sabes que no es necesario que vengas cada vez que estoy por estos lugares…

—He tomado una decisión. —Anunció, seriando su semblante. Le había costado tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo y demasiado de su parte al ser tan indeciso e inmaduro por naturaleza. Pero por fin alguna luz celestial se decidió a posarse sobre su cabeza platinada, inclinando la balanza ligeramente de un lado. —He decidido que permaneceré a tu lado…

—Mentiroso…—Masculló ella, como única respuesta. Decidida a que no perturbara su paz, optó por ignorarle.

InuYasha boqueó, esperando algo más que su indiferencia por varios segundos. El silencio absoluto lo hizo desesperarse.

Tal vez ella aún no lo había entendido, tal vez necesitara explicarse mejor… O simplemente no le creía. Era demasiado factible esa posibilidad, el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo con la duda atrapada en su mente, sin posibilidad de resolverse, lastimando a ambas jóvenes que esperaban por su sincera respuesta con ansiedad contenida.

Decidido volvió a retomar el aire precioso que escapó de sus pulmones al entregarlo al cuerpo por cuestión de valor, el que reunió para esas sencillas palabras que costaba tanto hasta pensar, simplemente tenerlas en mente, convencerse de ellas, y matar esa sombra de duda que se mantenía en constante batalla con su firme voluntad. —Kikyou, basta. —Exclamó orgulloso, un suspiro de fastidio escapó de la mujer. —Tú sabes lo que me cuesta decir esto…

—No lo he dicho por esa razón. —Sentenció con aire severo, dejando impresionado al semi-demonio. Si esa no era la razón, no entendía el motivo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser tan relevante para que lo llamara mentiroso? —Es simple. —Mencionó su suave voz, adivinando los pensamientos confusos. —Ni siquiera tú estás convencido de lo que dices… ¿Por qué he de creerlo yo?

—He sido un tonto _algunas_ veces, pero…—Agachó su cabeza, haciendo un gesto gracioso con sus orejas. Pero nada de eso inmutaba a la mujer de hielo, porque estaba resentida. Esas palabras, soltadas sin anestesia, enardecían su rencor contra el pasado, contra ese hombre y contra ella misma. Porque le recordaban una vida infructuosa que sólo le llevó a probar la constante soledad del inframundo, esperando por el día que su espíritu despertara para conseguir su venganza. —Sé que mis palabras ya no tienen ningún valor para ti, pero… Por favor Kikyou… Créeme…

—Te creo, InuYasha…—Lo vi alzarse con esperanza, y de inmediato procedió a frenarlo. —Sin embargo sigo sin aceptar tu decisión. —Sus ojos marrones interrumpieron su visión durante algunos instantes. Entrecerrándose para poder pensar, sin el estorbo a la vista que era esa persona. Llegaron a su mente los días atrás donde la gran batalla se había desatado. InuYasha por fin había vencido al maldito de Naraku, la Perla era destruida y ella ya no tenía ningún otro propósito que el de escuchar su decisión. La decisión final. Ella o la otra, él tenía que escoger. —Has tardado mucho tiempo, demasiados días junto a ella…

Los orbes marrones se cerraron en torno a pensamientos vanos que llegaron a su mente, ella no mentía.

Le creía. Pero la decisión de él seguía siendo incorrecta aunque la deseara completamente…

Porque lo que ellos tuvieron hace cincuenta años no llegó a ser una relación, por cuestiones de tiempo. El pasado murió, aquel día de su traición. Cuando ella falleció llena de rencor, intentado proteger a la Perla, el momento en que él durmió, con una flecha de desconfianza y amargura en su pecho. Y las relaciones marchitas nunca volvían a florecer… Además, le hería el hecho de que ahora existiera ella.

Una joven de quince años que llegó de otra época con la joya maldita, la misma que poseía poderes asombrosos y fue reconocida por su valiente carácter, esa que resultaba ser su rencarnación, Kagome que era como la llamaban y conoció por azares del destino, interponiéndose en sus intenciones con InuYasha. Una parte de la vida que deseó seguir a su manera. — ¿Qué hay sobre _ella_?

—Sabrá perdonarme…—Murmuró. La pelinegra resintió sus palabras; indirectamente le culpaba de guardar los rencores entre ambos a pesar de cuánto había mejorado su relación. —Pero lo que no sé es si tú lo harás. —Kikyou entrecerró sus ojos una vez más. Tenía razón al decir eso con tanta seguridad, Kagome podría perdonarlo, era demasiado tonta para hacerlo.

Pero… ¿Kikyou lo haría?

Probablemente, más por deber que por gusto, porque esos rencores de su alma se negaban a marcharse a pesar de ser la verdad revelada; la prueba más clara de que seguía en ese mundo. —InuYasha…

Eso era lo que más le generaba amargura, su vida… Porque de haber disfrutado de ella estaba segura de poder haber sido feliz. De un modo incorrecto, un tiempo corto, de una manera esplendida, durante todos sus años de humana. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, nunca lo sabría. Porque hacer conjeturas no servía de nada a estas alturas.

Soñar con lo que pudo haber sido era un desperdicio total, imaginar que la decisión hubiera sido la correcta y hasta el día de hoy serían felices, suponer que se arrepentirían al poco tiempo y se jurarían la muerte mutuamente, ya nada tenía sentido, porque el destino nunca es predecible, cambiaba a su antojo. Entre ambos no podía darse algo más…

—Cumpliré mi palabra y me marcharé contigo. —Esas palabras le causaron repulsión.

Ya lo sabía ella.

No era fácil engañarla, desde un principio sus razones estaban expuestas como un libro simple de leer; aún si la quisiera por sobre la otra el peso de su palabra era más grande que cualquier sentimiento de amor. Lo hacía más por aquél enfermizo sentimiento de culpa que tenía para ella, por lástima, dejaba a un lado su corazón. Frunció el entrecejo, no necesitaba de su compasión, ella merecía mucho más que eso. —Yo no voy a perdonarte. —Exclamó con gélida voz, herida sin piedad. —Sin embargo no debes afligirte, vete tranquilo, libre de tus palabras. No me eres necesario para soportar el tiempo que me quede en este mundo.

Él se molestó ante la acidez de la mujer frente a él, pero a la sacerdotisa no le interesaba… Comenzaba a ver cuan inútil fue albergar esperanzas de él; si podía olvidarla tan fácilmente con un nuevo amor, uno que era más intenso que el que alguna vez compartieran… —Márchate de una buena vez, aún tienes el tiempo para que Kagome no lo note…—Soltó con el mayor veneno posible, rogando no morderse la lengua para envenenarse también.

Dolía, si, profundamente, pero era peor vivir con alguien tan insensible como ese sujeto. Todo el tiempo que pasó en la oscuridad, odiándolo, por una traición que entonces era inexistente, como si se encerrara en una habitación oscura…

Vaya desperdicio del infierno…

—Yo te he escogido a ti… ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —El ambarino fue egocéntrico, advirtiendo con su feroz tono que estaba furioso. Ella se vio obligad a descender del árbol en el que se situaba, decidida a ignorarlo. Porque la persona que amaba era tan insignificante para lo que merecía, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este sitio. —Dio media vuelta y avanzó despacio, torturando con eso al medio demonio que comenzaba a exasperarse. Y ella lo disfrutaba. No es que ése fuera tan mala persona, tuvo un pasado difícil, al igual que ella, por eso se identificó, compartieron tanto juntos, pero su carácter era lo suficientemente estúpido como para decidir lo que no quiso ver desde un inicio. No podían permanecer juntos. —Adiós, InuYasha. Haz tu vida con ella, hazla feliz… Yo buscaré mi propio motivo para sonreír.

—Yo quiero ser ese motivo… —Le escuchó decir, aún dándole la espalda. Dolía demasiado el corazón, como si lo tuviera. Porque recordó que no era más que un cuerpo de barro su coraza, aunque habitara en ella un alma, esa opresión parecía irónica recibirla. En esta extraña ocasión agradecía esa desventaja sobre su rencarnación, porque de tenerlo latiendo podría nuevamente detenerse. El encogimiento de su ánimo iba incrementando, deseaba huir de ahí y en verdad… Encontrar ese motivo para volver a sonreír. Lo necesitaba tanto. —Kikyou. —Le llamó, la joven no dio la media vuelta de regreso.

—Sabes como pienso sobre esta situación y aún así haces lo imposible… Típico de ti, InuYasha. —Sonrió, siguiendo en su misma posición.

Rechazarlo en un inicio había sido un acto de propia conveniencia para poder deshacerse de aquel viejo rencor. Vengarse de él…

Ahora sólo reconocía que ese rechazo era lo correcto para todos, a pesar de lo mucho que pudieran sufrir al inicio, a largo plazo sería lo mejor. Era difícil creer que ella fuera llevada tan fácilmente de una emoción a otra, del rencor a la melancolía. Esa que se albergaba por él, porque lo apreciaba, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo no se retractaría de su decisión. —Pero como lo dije, es el adiós definitivo a lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—Sé que ya no deseas seguir cargando ese odio —Su semblante decayó, deprimido. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para el rechazo, aunque inconscientemente sabría que vendría siendo Kikyou una persona tan independiente, valiente. No necesitaba de nadie para seguir adelante. Eso lo alegraba, pero a la vez le creaba un nudo en el estómago. —Veo que no necesitabas mi decisión para escoger tu propio camino. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Obligarme a escoger…—Hizo una pausa, analizando esa pose erguida que se presentaba, pero no había ningún cambio significativo. Ella no le daría ninguna respuesta, fuera por orgullo o por simplemente no querer hacerlo. — ¿No me vas a perdonar nunca?

—No sé si algún podría hacerlo, pero no será hoy, porque duele demasiado. —El ambarino se desconcertó, esa mujer jamás se había mostrado muy abierta a la sinceridad con él, eran pocas las ocasiones en que esa máscara de frialdad se removía un poco. —Espero hacerlo algún día, porque no quiero cargar con más odio, quiero volver a empezar…

— ¿En verdad consideras que ya no hay nada entre nosotros?

—Hubo amor… Ahora queda algo demasiado parecido.

— ¿Dices que no es amor? — Preguntó, exasperado. Aunque en el fondo entendiera que tenía razón… Era difícil reconocerlo, porque lo que sentía por ella no lo tenía por nadie más. Kikyou era alguien demasiado especial para él, eso era lo que dificultaba todo desde un inicio. Que no sólo era la culpa, o el cumplir su palabra, ese sentimiento que le guardaba en su corazón. No lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que ahí estaba, sólo para ella. —Sabes que no es lo único que siento… ¡Tú eres muy importante para mí!

—Vete antes de que Kagome se de cuenta, algún día me lo agradecerás…—Fue entonces que comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás su pasado. InuYasha quedaba atrás. —Adiós, InuYasha. —Resignado, la dejó marchar. Kikyou merecía ser feliz, y seguramente sin él lo sería más que nunca.

—Adiós Kikyou…

**N/dp:** Un pequeño one-short que escribí hace bastante tiempo. No me maten, antes que nada quiero hacerles saber que estoy en un bloqueo y no he podido continuar los otros fics. Tengo pensado editar los primeros, incluyendo el long-fic de InuYasha y Kikyou en sus comienzos y quizás cambiarle el nombre.

Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció? Traté de no ser muy OoC, personalmente pienso que Kikyou hubiera rechazado a InuYasha al final, consciente de que lo suyo ya terminó. Además de que surgió en un momento de odio a Inu (?) Un final abrupto pero me quedó mejor de lo que estaba originalmente xD Era un song fic de la canción de Thalía y Aventura llamada: "No, no, no" por un reto en FFL, pero me gusta más sin canción xD

Por favor, si quieren lanzarme tomatazos por la pésima escritora que soy dejen un review, ayuden a esta escritora horrenda a salir de su bloqueo con amenazas constri-destructivas :D Las amo, besos de galleta.


End file.
